


Dove

by apostapal



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Osiris has done a lot to get Saint back but he’s not sure if Saint even feels the same way about him he does about the Titan...
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Dove

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I did for a giveaway on Twitter!

Osiris has hunted for him for years. Chased shadows down corridors of time and begged to any deity he could find for his return. Lamented his loss for years and years of his eternal life.

But Saint… he doesn’t even know if Saint sees him the way Osiris wants to be seen.

‘Brother’ and other familial titles. Jovial laughter and slaps on the shoulder. That energetic hug he gives every single soul he knows.

He can’t possibly think of Osiris how Osiris sees him. He chased him down, clawed tooth and nail for his return, only to be rejected before he even got out of the gate.

“Osiris,” the Titan remarked once, sitting on the steps of his ship next to him. “Why have you waited so long to come see me?”

Because he knew he wouldn’t get the reunion he hoped for. Because he’d saved his knight in shining armor only to realize he’d never be seen as the prince to him.

Osiris shrugged. “You know I’m busy.”

Saint reached into his lap and drug one of his hands out. Cupped it between his own with utmost gentleness. “You always had time for me before…”

Of course he did. He was young and stupid and smitten. But now… now he just ached. Now he was sad and old and tired. Now he just wanted to be released from his years of aches.

Saint slid his fingers between Osiris’. Kept him grounded in reality even as his mind spiraled.

“I thought you’d let me thank you sooner,” Saint remarked.

Osiris looked up at him, confused. “I got your letter,” he said.

Saint raised their hands to his mouth, pressing the back of Osiris’ to his mouth like a kiss. “I had things I couldn’t put into words.”

The warlock’s brain shorted out. He stared at their joined hands in confusion.

“Wh… what?”

The Titan pivoted to face him. “Shall I just show you now?” he asked.

Osiris barked out a laugh and grabbed his face. Drug him into a kiss, mouth all but devouring Saint’s before he could even catch up. The Titan grabbed his waist, holding him tight as they kissed.

“Idiot!” He hissed, breaking away for air only to dive back in hungrily. “Stupid old fool!”

“I know you are,” Saint purred the words at him. Osiris felt himself melting from the genuine fondness in it.

“Why would you call me brother—of all things?” Osiris hissed against his mouth.

Saint laughed again. “I call everyone that,” he said simply. “I thought you would know you’re special, dove.”

Osiris pulled back, touching his forehead to Saint’s as he gasped for air. “Call me that again.”

“Dove?”

“Yes,” Osiris murmured, already tilting his head to kiss him again. “Call me that all the time now.”

Saint all but cooed like his beloved birds. He nuzzled into the kiss readily. “My dove, my dove,” he purred. “Stay. Don’t fly away.”

“I’ll stay as long as you like, brave knight,” he purred back. And for once, he planned to keep his word and do just that.


End file.
